TISSUE PATHOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE ? ABSTRACT The Tissue Pathology Shared Resource (TP SR) is a Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC)-managed facility that provides SCC members and other investigators with high-quality histology, immunohistochemistry (IHC) and in situ hybridization (ISH) services, supported by whole slide scanning and image analysis. The TP SR also provides technical consultation on experimental design and interpretation of results. Established in 2012, the TP SR is directed by Kar-Ming Fung, MD, PhD, a board-certified pathologist with over 28 years of experience in diagnosis and tissue-based research. The services and expertise provided by the TP SR are critical to meet the scientific needs and objectives of the SCC. Members in all three of the SCC's research programs use this Shared Resource, with particularly heavy use by members of the Preclinical Translational Cancer Research (PTCR) and Gynecologic Cancers (GC) programs. Since inception, the TP SR has supported numerous NCI and other peer-reviewed funded research for members of these programs (see TP SR Research Strategy section for a full discussion). TP SR equipment and staff are housed in SCC-designated space in the OUHSC's Biomedical Research Center (BRC), providing the 27 BRC-based SCC members with immediate access to this important infrastructure. An additional five SCC members are located in the adjacent Biomedical Sciences Building (BMSB), which has a dedicated internal walkway to BRC. The main tissue processing and imaging activities occupy a total of 655 sf. of SCC-designated space on BRC Floor 4. In 2016, 21 (43%) of the total number of TP SR users (49) were SCC members with peer-reviewed support. The facility also served nine SCC members without peer-reviewed support. SCC members constituted 61% of the total users of the facility, highlighting the high utilization and impact that the facility has on advancing research at the SCC. As is illustrated in the Research Strategy section, SCC member fees for TP SR services are less than or similar to those of surrounding institutions.